


清洁工面试

by 1801IKEA



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1801IKEA/pseuds/1801IKEA





	清洁工面试

恋爱到第三年，堂本剛和堂本光一升了研究生，手头也宽裕了不少。他俩约会摊钱的规矩是，某次谁在下面，谁就选酒店付房钱，上面那位只要来上个岗就行。如今两人约会的酒店越来越高级，甚至偶尔会去豪华酒店，而那些“偶尔”往往来自剛的意见。这次也是一样，光一一到酒店看了房费，就斜眼看起剛来。

“三万円？你有钱吗？”

“没钱啊。”

“那你还来这里？”

“借我钱。”

“你这个月的生活费呢？”

“用完了。”

“我给你的五万零花钱呢？”

“还不够塞牙缝的。”

“那你该早去喝西北风，还定三万円的房间？”

“说了借我啊。”

“上次开房借我的钱先还我。”

“下次一起还。”

“你不如直接说每次都让我请你。”

“我可没这么说。”

“我也没钱，回去吧。”

“是不是男人啊你？来都来了还说回去。”

“那去我家好了。”

“不要。你肯定跟你妈说我把钱花光了才去家里麻烦她。”

“你做了还不让人说了。”

“回去就回去，我先上个洗手间。”

“快点。”

“快不了，我要去楼上。楼上的干净。”

“就你能挑剔。”

“你陪我上去嘛。”

“知道了知道了。”

到了三楼客房部的洗手间，剛让光一先去上。

“我不想上你让我上干嘛？”

“去帮我清洁坐便器。”

“你也太麻烦了。”

“你啰啰嗦嗦的才麻烦。”

光一一进去，剛就取下洗手间门背后的“正在清扫”A字牌放到洗手间门口，将门从里面锁了，拔下钥匙扔到了高处的墙台上，然后敲了敲光一的隔间门。

“好了好了。”

门刚一开，剛就挤了进去，一进去便吓得光一坐在了便器盖上，剛却顺势两腿分开坐到了光一腿上。

“你干……干嘛脱得只剩胖次和背心？”

“我还没脱完呢。”说完剛把左肩带往下一拉，伸出左臂勾出光一的脖子。黄色灯光下，剛胸前打上了一片阴影，乳沟在阴影边缘若隐若现。剛往光一身侧靠紧了他，边往他耳中呼气边笑道，

“光一桑今天也是准备好了要我的吧？就这样赌气回去的话，要在家里一个人解决吗？还不是想着我的名字我的脸我的……”说着就带着光一的手往自己身后探去。

光一迅速抽出手，道，“堂本剛！你发昏了？这是公用卫生间，你不马上起开信不信我下次让你下不了床？”便打横抱起剛，开了隔间门，捡起剛扔在地上的风衣为他披上，就去开卫生间的门，却怎么也打不开。

“怎么回事？”

“钥匙在那儿。”剛甜甜笑着指向墙高处。

光一听了，把人往地上一摔就去够钥匙，却差得远。

“唉哟，要是把我摔伤了，光一桑就更出不去了。你那小矮个儿是够不着的，你得肩车我才能拿到钥匙。”

光一立刻跪坐到地上对剛说道，“祖宗，我去付房钱，我们先出去好不好？”

剛哼了一声道，“谁知道一会儿你还认不认账。今天可是我在下面，我选的地方，你就得在这里把我伺候舒服了。”

光一知道剛玩心起来了，只得认命地将他抱到水台上，将他的内裤扒拉到膝盖处，抖出包里的用品，给他上起润滑剂并扩张起来。

剛身后塞进两根手指时，门外突然有人问话，“抱歉，请问里面是正在清扫吗？”

光一手下继续动作，转头朝门外喊了一句，“正在做，还需要一会儿，请您稍等。”

不想隔了稍许，门外又是小心翼翼的一句，“抱歉，不过在下是负责这间卫生间清扫的。”

光一正想应变着答一句什么，却听见刚嬉笑道，“对……嗯……对不起，你……嗯……被炒……炒鱿鱼了。”话间还夹杂着断断续续的轻吟。原来光一只顾快点完事，扩张时并没有特意避开剛的敏感带。

门外立时传来咚的一声，大概是工具桶掉到了地上，随后就是一句颤声问话，“请问您是保洁主管吗？”

光一立刻将扶着剛腰的一只手移到剛脸上，塞了两根手指到剛嘴里，不让他发声，却被他狠咬了一口。咬完剛回头看光一，眼角都已经发红，两边嘴角开始渗出水渍，却还努力着微微翘起。

光一身下突然半硬了起来。“操。”骂了一句，光一将剛扳成正面对着自己，看到他高高地挺翘着。

剛隔着牛仔布弹了弹光一的下身，说道，“怎么？硬了不高兴？莫非你想用别的什么玩意儿来操爽我？”

光一道，“闭上你的嘴，不然你等会儿就不只是爽了。”

剛俯下身，笑意盈盈道，“我不怕疼，光一桑尽兴地来就好。”

光一把手指猛地塞回剛嘴里，给他扩张的手便发了狠劲，不顾剛还不够放松，抽插起来，指尖也毫无章法地在里面搅着，不知道碰到了哪里。剛许是享受许是吃痛，想呻吟，却因为光一塞在他嘴里的手指无法出声，都化作呜咽堵在了喉咙里。

光一将手抽离剛的嘴，重新扶上他的腰，仰起头就吻上去。说是吻，却是半吻半咬，两人的舌和齿互相进退，争着先咬上对方，发出牙齿碰撞的轻响。光一想着让剛出错，便往剛身下添入第三根手指，却没等到剛的齿舌乱了阵脚，反而是剛松了牙关，任光一长驱直入。明明等来了攻击的时机，光一却一怔，嘴和手都停了下来，随后一捏剛的腰，已经酥软到要侧倒下来。

光一急忙将剛放到水台、镜子和墙壁的犄角处，拉开拉链，掏出自己的东西就开始撸。剛用手摸索到润滑剂瓶子，见是空的，没力地让它往水池里一滑，道，“这么快就没了？”

“刚给你倒的时候手抖，倒多了，你没感觉？”

剛压抑着笑了几声，问道，“这么撸挺疼的吧？”

光一道，“那没办法啊。”

剛有些不稳地从水台上跳下来，被光一一把捞住，圈在怀里，道，“你干嘛呢？站都站不好。给我回去。”

剛却在光一肩头fufu地笑着，用自己的下身摩擦着光一的，整个人推着光一往隔间里走，关门前向外喊道，“那个，我是……是主管，但是你的事我还……还要找总经理签字。”光一见剛喊得实在吃力，接道，“麻烦您今天还是上岗，不过这一间不用管了。我是新来的，在主管这儿面试呢。”说完便听见门外传来脚步声，渐渐远了。

两人都松了一口气，剛将光一推坐到便器盖上，自己蹲下，扶拄光一的分身就往温热湿软的嘴里送，舌尖舔过马眼，一会儿吮一会儿往里钻，反反复复，引得光一一阵战栗，道，“平时不是我怎么求你都不好好给我口的吗？今天澡都没洗。”

剛含着光一的东西，含糊说道，“想做就做了，你管我。”齿间不免刮过柱身。

“别说了疼疼疼疼疼……”

剛把嘴移开，说道，“让你废话。”

“行了我自己来吧，”光一憋不住笑，道，“反正都被你弄那么湿了。”

剛却将光一的东西一把握在手里，用手臂护着，说道，“我的。”

光一忍不住大笑起来，道，“是你的，借我一下总可以吧？”

剛不回答，又把头埋进了光一胯下，顺着柱身上的青筋舔了起来，一边用指腹擦着整个柱身，还不时捏着囊袋把玩，直到光一翘得更高，前液不断地冒出来，头顶冒汗，便一手抓起他。

剛面对着光一，双手搭在光一肩上，找准光一的东西试着含到后穴里。他没力气半蹲着，光一托着他两边腋下，抱孩子似的举着他。剛身后一下下含得更深，边吻着光一的脸，磕着他的鼻子喃喃道，“你对我耐性真好。”光一一手抓了一把剛的屁股，回道，“耐性不好还能把你追到手？”

此时剛终于将光一全部含了进去，坐在光一腿上前后动了起来。光一托着剛的手泄了劲，转而用力揉起剛的臀瓣，听到剛轻呼痛，就托着剛的背啃起他胸前的乳珠，啃了一会儿抱怨道，“你都不动了，比你给我口还难受。”剛道，“你这样我怎么……怎么动啊，而且太舒服了我没……没力气动了。”

“你这家伙。”说完光一站起身，将剛抵在隔间壁板上，让刚圈紧自己，在剛体内猛冲起来。不久剛就带着哭腔道，“你往那边去啊。”

“被你磨了那么久，你让我舒服一会儿再顾你。”

然而剛哭得一塌糊涂，泪水都滴到了光一脸上，光一只得说“好好好”，便对准剛的敏感带碾过去，不停换着角度。

剛舒服得把头后仰，意识不清般反复道，“碰我，碰我……”

“不碰，你自己碰，我这脱了手万一你掉下来了，你以后可就再也没得我碰了。”

剛便颤颤地伸出一只手，刚扶上自己的东西，摸了两下，精液就飙射出来，弄得他自己身上和光一下颌上、脖颈里、胸前都是，顺着光一身前流到他们交合处。

光一趁剛还失神着，随便在剛紧缩的甬道里戳着剛包裹过来的软肉，让剛又疼又舒服，反应过来后猛拍光一的脑袋，“你长胆了？”

光一一听，立刻从剛体内出来，把剛转了个面，整个人将剛压上壁板，道，“不是我长胆了，是你太饿了。我没戴套你还往我身上坐，大概现在也没想起来这回事吧？”

回他的是一句气若游丝的“放开我！”，却淹没在两人交合的水声中。光一还要贴着剛的耳朵说，“这壁板是磨砂的，你前面舒服吧。”剛知道这次哭是没用的了，干脆任他大进大出，光一倒也每次都擦过剛的敏感带。

剛用手抠着壁板，渐渐滑下去，被光一轻喝道“用点力。”剛只道，“用你妈力，你自己好好扶着，快点完事儿快点走人。”

此时门外却又传来那清洁工的声音，“我听您刚才声音，好像是不太舒服，要不要我进来照看您一下？”

光一轻声骂道，“也太烦了。”便停下了动作催剛回答，剛喘着气答道，“那个……你……不用……进来了，新来的……看着我呢。”说完就用尽了力气，下身又一直在磨砂板上抖动，一激灵又射在了墙板上。剛皱着一张小脸，回头对光一说道，“我求求你快点。”

光一便依着自己的性子，尽可能往深里顶，又几乎全退出来，把剛的肠肉翻出来了也不管，做了五分钟才射在了剛里面。完了以后光一把剛往便器上一放，抽了许多纸巾将自己和剛擦了一通，给剛穿上衣服，和剛一起拿到了钥匙就抱着剛出了门。到楼梯处竟看见那个清洁工在发呆，两人像撞了鬼般一惊，赶紧下楼。

还是打车去了光一家里。睡前剛背着光一嘟囔道，“上周你说你没空，上上周你在外地，你还笑我饿……”突然转过身，眼神清明地看着光一道，“这活你还想不想干，不想干我找其他人干了。”光一吓了一跳，道，“干干干，鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已。”

“那下星期谁让谁下不了床？”

“你让我下不了床，我来付三万円的房费。”


End file.
